


Exasperation

by mousapelli



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: It's exasperating, how much Haru wants Rin, how there's never enough of him no matter how much Rin he has. Rin and Haru steal a few minutes alone during joint practice.





	Exasperation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps). 
> 
> Rin hanging out in the locker room just waiting for Haru is exactly as ridiculous as Victor's "Aeroflot" line.

Rin is so obviously posed when Haru comes around the corner of the locker room, that it takes everything in Haru not to smile at it. Rin's got his Samezuka jacket on still, unzipped, which is ridiculous because what's he going to do, wear it into the pool? His hair is mussed artfully and falling in his face, and he's leaning back against the lockers with intensely fake casualness, like he's a street corner lookout for a dime-bag weed operation.

When he talks, Rin's voice is artificially low. "I've been waiting for you, Haru."

It's ridiculous and transparent and stupidly cute. Haru can't help it, he not only smiles but he actually huffs a tiny laugh. Rin's eyes go huge, a tiny blush over his nose. Even if Haru felt like smiling more often, which he doesn't, he might keep from doing it just because his smiles get such a big reaction when he lets even a small one curl up the corner of his mouth.

"Don't laugh at me!" Rin protests. Glancing left and right to make absolutely sure they're the only two in the locker room line of sight, which they are, Haru steps into Rin's space. Rin isn't taller enough that Haru has to push up to his toes to kiss him, just lean up into it a little. Haru's eyes flutter at the warm, welcoming press of Rin's mouth against his, but he doesn't let himself get too carried away just yet.

"You're ridiculous," Haru murmurs, pulling away just enough that their lips don't brush when he speaks. Rin narrows his eyes but doesn't retort, simply threads a hand through the back of Haru's hair and pushes him back into kissing. Rin's hand is warm and big enough to cradle Haru's skull like a basketball; Haru has no idea why he likes that, but he does.

They've been doing a lot of kissing since winter, enough that Haru no longer worries about what his lips or tongue are doing, or his hands, he just lets them do what they want and Rin never voices any objections. Right now his hands are sneaking inside Rin's jacket to settle on his bare waist. Rin makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat that feels like he's just poured warm water down Haru's spine.

Haru had always liked Rin, too much most of the time and to utter distraction, but he'd never thought he'd really like kissing until Rin pinned him against the tatami in Haru's living room halfway through a sleepover, squeezing Haru's wrists too tight but brushing their lips together so lightly that Haru thought his heart would break. Now Haru feels like there's never enough kissing, whether they've seen each other four times in a week or Haru's spent the whole night in Rin's bunk, whether it's gentle and slow or whether it's rough enough to leave Haru's lips stinging and his whole mouth tasting like the sakura-flavored gum Rin had been obsessed with all spring.

It's _exasperating_ , how Haru never feels satisfied with how much Rin he has, even right this second with both hands full of Rin, close enough that Rin's soft humming into his mouth is all Haru can hear, his bodywash all Haru can smell. His fingers flex against Rin's skin, sliding up his ribs, and Rin shivers for him. Haru likes that an unexpected amount too, all the more so because it's new.

"Mm, we have to go," Rin muttered, sounding a little exasperated himself. He kissed Haru one more time deep and clinging, then one more quickly before sliding his hand out of Haru's hair and pushing him back a step. Haru is disgruntled, and lets it show on his face. "Don't pout, it just makes me want to kiss it off you and we'll never get anywhere. Didn't you come here to swim?"

Haru tries to keep his look dirty, but he knows his eyes just did the the thing. "I can like two things."

Rin's hug is sudden, chest-crushingly tight, and then suddenly gone, Rin already walking away. He calls over his shoulder, "You coming or what?"

Haru rolls his eyes and jogs the two steps to catch up, their shoulders brushing as they walk, savoring the last few seconds of being alone together. On the pool deck he'll have to share Rin with his team and with their friends, not to mention how he's supposed to focus on his own practice. But there's only a few more days to the weekend, when Haru is almost sure to have Rin to himself for at least 12 hours, 24 if he's lucky.

Maybe he'll even ask Rin for it himself this time, rather than keep Rin waiting.


End file.
